Fem Fatale Is Back
by ainmals1
Summary: The teens have run into a familiar face that Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles haven't seen for ten years. It is none other than the man hating Feminist Fem Fatale. Once the teens send her to jail, she plans on sending the boys to an all boys school and never come back. The girls must put a stop to this and bring the boys back to them.


**Hi everyone, sorry it took a while to get back to the stories. I honestly didn't know which stories to do, because I kind of forgot which ones came in order. I am now figuring it out, so I remembered the one with Fem Fatale coming back is the next one. I always thought Fem Fatale was pretty cool so I added her more in the series. In this story Fem Fatale finds out that the girls aren't alone anymore and decides to send the boys to an all boys school to keep them separated from the girls. I hope you like the story.**

* * *

Fem Fatale Is Back

Richard and I woke up to have a morning breakfast.

"Good morning Richard, good morning Mac," said Booster.

"Good morning Booster, good morning everyone," Richard and I said.

"Did you guys have a good sleep?" Blossom asked.

"Yep we did, how about you kids?" Richard asked.

"We slept great," said Baxter.

"Oh it's almost nine, I better go to work," I said.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

"Bye honey, bye kids," I said.

"Have a nice day at work dear," said Richard.

Richard and I kissed and I left.

"I better go too, bye kids," said Richard.

He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and left.

The hotline rang.

"The hotline," said Buttercup.

Booster answered it.

"Yes Mayor," said Booster.

"The bank is being robbed come quick," said the Mayor.

"We're on our way," said Booster.

He hung up the hotline.

"Guys there's trouble," said Booster.

The teens flew off, at the bank the person who was robbing it was a lady with blond hair, a blue mask, a blue female sign near her chest, and is dressed in white with a blue gun shaped like a female sign.

"Yes I'm back and no one can stop me," she said.

The PowerPuffs came in the bank.

"Who is this lady?" Boomy asked.

"That's Fem Fatale, Blossom, Buttercup and I fought her once, and she hates men" said Bubbles.

"I remember you three girls, now you're all grown up, and what's this more girls," said Fem Fatale,

"Don't forget boys," said Beauster.

"And boys, how can there be boys?!" Fem Fatale said surprisingly.

"They joined us," said Beauty.

"We're super heroes too," said Buster.

"And they're our boyfriends," said Banners.

"The little light grey one is the girls brother," said Bam-bam.

"So you only steal Susan B. Anthony coins," said Bamby.

"Enough talk let's just take her to jail," said Burnner.

"Yeah, and get this over with," said Binky.

"Wait, are you sure you want to do that?" Fem Fatale asked.

"Yeah, it's where villains go," said Blaster.

"But there will be no female villains here," said Fem Fatale.

"Yeah, there is," said Bliss.

"And you're gonna be with them," said Benster.

The girls and the boys took Fem Fatale to jail.

"Why does she hate men?" Benster asked.

"I don't know, but that's just not right," said Bloomy.

"Does any want to go to the mall to get some stuff for any of us?" Bridger asked.

"I do," said Bridget.

"Me too," said Beatie.

"Me three," said Benny.

Everyone went shopping for new stuff at the mall, they all got what they wanted, and flew back home to spend some time with Richard and I.

* * *

"How will I make those pesky PowerPuff Boys be separated from their girlfriends?" Fem Fatale asked herself.

She thought for a minute and had an idea at last.

"I'll put them in a school for boys and they will never fight crime with their girlfriends again; the next day, the boys and the girls were in the park playing until there was another bank robbery, again it was Fem Fatale.

"I have had it with this lady let's get her," said Burnner.

"Hold it right there boy, I have news for your girlfriend and the other girls, I'm sorry girls but your boyfriends have to got to a school for boys," said Fem Fatale.

"What? When are they gonna be back?" Binky asked.

"Never, they have live there forever," said Fem Fatale.

"What? We can't live there forever," said Booster.

"Yeah, we need them they can't go," said Blossom.

"Get out of here boys, say goodbye to your girlfriends," said Fem Fatale.

The boys and girls hugged each other.

"Buttercup you take care of Beatie okay," said Baxter.

"Okay and you take care of Benny," said Buttercup.

The boys went to a school for boys.

"I don't like this," said Boomy.

"I have a feeling Fem Fatale was trying to keep us away from the girls," said Beauster.

"I miss them already," said Buster.

Bam-bam accidentally bumped into a tall Japanese boy.

"Watch it wimp!" said the Japanese boy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," said Bam-bam.

"Whatever bug eyed freak," said the Japanese boy. He walked off.

"Don't listen to him Bam-bam," said Blaster.

"Yeah, we're not freaks," said Benster.

A Chinese boy came up to them.

"Hi you must be new here, wow I like your matching clothes," said the Chinese boy.

"Really?" said Bridger.

"No," said the Chinese boy.

Everyone laughed at the boys.

"I hate this place I wanna go home," Benny cried.

The school was a complete nightmare for the boys. How will the girls get them out of this situation? Crime fighting isn't going to be the same without them around to help the girls. They just hoped the girls have a plan to get them out of this mess.

* * *

"I can't believe the boys are separated from us," said Bubbles.

"Now that they are gone we can't fight without them," said Beauty.

"I miss them, they miss us," said Banners.

"I bet that school is a nightmare for them," said Bamby.

"Does anyone besides me think Fem Fatale had a plan in jail?" Bliss asked.

"I do and I bet it was to separate the boys from us," said Bloomy.

"I'm having the same feeling," said Bridget.

"We'll call Binky and tell her," said Beatie.

"And we can help them escape," said Blossom.

The girls called Binky and told her everything about Fem Fatale's plan about the boys. Binky was shocked to find out, and agreed to help out her friends from what ever plan they had in mind. It had to work, they were super heroes after all. Super heroes help and save people.

* * *

At night time everyone was asleep except for the PowerPuff Girls, they went to the school for boys to help the boys escape, they looked in the one bedroom, there was the boys sleeping, Burnner woke up.

"Girls, you're here!" he said with joy.

"Try to be quiet Burnner," said Binky.

Burnner woke up the other boys.

"Blossom, I'm glad to see you!" said Booster.

"I'm glad to you too," said Blossom.

"Girls you need to unlock the windows," said Baxter.

"No problem Baxter," said Buttercup

The girls unlocked the window.

"We can open it now, guys," said Boomy.

The boys opened the window and got out.

"We need you guys to fight," said Bubbles.

"We're glad to get out of there," said Beauster.

"Were the other boys awful?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah, so were the teachers," said Buster.

"We missed you guys," said Banners.

"We missed you too," said Bam-bam.

"Those guys don't even care if you're gone," said Bamby.

"Yeah they will be glad that we're gone," said Blaster.

"Let's go home, tomorrow is another day," said Bliss.

"I hope we fight Fem Fatale," said Benster.

"Yeah, she's really gonna pay for this," said Bloomy.

The girls and the boys flew home.

* * *

Fem Fatale robbed another bank, The PowerPuffs were right in front of her as she got out of the bank.

"I thought you boys were at that school!" Fem Fatale said in shock.

"The girls got us out," said Bridger.

"Yeah we also figured out that is was your idea," said Bridget.

"For us to get separated," said Beatie.

"Now you're gonna pay for it," said Benny.

The girls and the boys beat Fem Fatale up, and send her to jail.

"I WILL BE BACK AND SOME HOW I WILL GET RID OF MEN!" Fem Fatale yelled.

"Whatever," said the girls and boys.

Then they flew back home.

The girls were so happy to have their boys back, they knew Townsville wouldn't be the same without them. While the boys were so glad to be back with their girls. They knew they would never leave them out of situations at harms way.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story. I hope you liked it. I was sixteen when I did this story, and that was the time I was hoping that boys would change their minds about me, but it never happened. Next will be where Fem Fatale's sister Heanna comes in the picture and they both plan to send all the men to Citysville.**


End file.
